


One Piece PETs: Nightmares

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Nightmares, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How the Straw Hats deal with their nightmares. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Nightmares

**One Piece PETs: Nightmares**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This phenomenal series belongs to the outrageous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

We all have our nightmares, especially me. My nightmares vary. Sometimes, I dream that a giant caterpillar monster ate all the meat in the world.

 

   That kinda happens after I eat too much candy before I go to bed. Other times, I dream about my grandpa putting me through another training session from Hell or worse, he'd make me a marine!

 

Although, I've had another nightmare...and it was worse than all of those combined. It was about Ace...when he...

 

...E-excuse me, for a second...!

 

(A/N: We're sorry folks, but Luffy's gonna need a moment or two to recollect himself.

 

*standby*

 

Oh! Luffy's back!)

 

I'm sorry about that...

 

*sniffles*

 

   Anyway...Ace's death isn't the only thing I have nightmares about...these ones are a lot worse. I actually have nightmares...about losing my friends...including Nami. That...above all...is my worst nightmare.

 

   One night when I was sleeping outside on my special seat with Nami, I had that nightmare again. I was so scared...I just woke up screaming my head off. Nami tried calming me down. She would rub my belly and tell me everything would be okay. Nami would even let me lie on her chest and sing to me, too. It took a while, but I started feeling better. Eventually, I went right back to sleep and this time...I had a much more peaceful dream.

 

   I dreamed about Nami, as well as the rest of the crew. We were all sitting on a cloud and having a big party. It wasn't like Sky Island, 'cause the cloud was smaller, though we were all having a good time. I was eating everything in sight, as usual, and then I ate some more. Nami gave me a belly rub, right after. Before I knew it...I fell asleep in my own dream.

 

Come to think of it, is that even possible?

 

Ah, well. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about having nightmares. Thanks, Nami.

 

*****Zoro's POV*****

 

   Nightmares? BAH! I have no nightmares. I only have wonky dreams. Yes, I said wonky. Deal with it; and if you ever ask me again, consider my sword in your neck.

 

So, about those weird dreams, I usually have them after drinking a little too much. Even I get a little drunk, sometimes!

 

   Anyhoo, I guess you could say the dreams I have as a result of drinking could be nightmares...or maybe hallucinations. One time, I remember that I dreamed about...

 

*shudders*

 

...kissing the cook...!

 

If you breathe a word of this to him or anyone else, I'll rip out your eyeballs and roll them like dice!

 

Anyway...aside from that...I don't really have nightmares.

 

...Oh, all right! Maybe I do have one. Losing Robin. I...I sometimes dream about what would happen...if we didn't get to her at Enies Lobby in time.

 

"You do, Zoro?"

 

"AAH! R-Robin!"

 

"AHA!!! I KNEW IT!!!"

 

"CAN IT, NAMI!!!"

 

"Zoro, you shouldn't worry. You won't lose me."

 

"I know, but...I can't help it."

 

*Robin scratches behind Zoro's ears and he starts purring*

 

"Oh, Zoro...you're such a sweet man."

 

*Zoro blushes*

 

(A/N: While they're busy, let's move on to Usopp!)

 

*****Usopp's POV*****

 

I've had my fair share of nightmares. As surprising as that is, it's true.

 

"What the hell are you talking about!? That's not surprising at all!"

 

"Put a sock in it, Sanji!!"

 

   Now, as I was saying, I've had my fair share of nightmares. One time, I had a dream that Eyelash the Camel was lying on top of me and I couldn't breathe!

 

Sometimes, in my dreams, Blizzard can talk...he said some pretty nasty things about me.

 

(A/N: Guess where I got that one from~! XD)

 

*Blizzard whimpers*

 

   Okay, what other weird nightmares do I have? Oh! I had another dream where Luffy ate my nose. That was a traumatic experience for me. He thought it was a hot dog, apparently.

 

There would be times when I dream about Kaya and I also dream about what would happen...if Kuro killed her.

 

*shivers*

 

It was awful. I really don't like to think about it.

 

*ahem*

 

   Moving on! Wanna know how I deal with these nightmares? It's simple. I would get up, go to the kitchen, walk over to the frig, and then got out my favorite chocolate pudding--

 

"Hey!! Where's my pudding?!"

 

"Oh...that was yours? Sorry...I got a little peckish."

 

"LUFFY, YOU JACKASS!!!"

 

   See? This is why you should always label your food and/or drinks...or else Luffy will eat or drink them all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna chase Luffy around and smack him in the head with a wet mackerel!

 

*****Sanji's POV*****

 

   Nightmares? Ugh...Who was the sick, demented bastard that created such annoyances?! The Devil, that's who. Evil jackass...if I ever see him, I'm putting my foot all the way up his ass! Unlike Red Forman, when I say that I'm putting my foot up someone's ass, I'M GONNA PUT MY FOOT UP SOMEONE'S ASS!!!

 

(A/N: I had to do it. XD)

 

"...Nami? Sanji's scaring me...!"

 

"I know, Luffy, I know."

 

*ahem*

 

Anyway, I would have nightmares sometimes. Especially about... *gags*

 

Oh, GOD, I can't even SAY IT!!!

 

In case you're wondering, NO! It's not about me being in Hell for two years! That's also terrifying, but this is a whole lot worse!

 

I had a dream where I...I kissed...Moss-head!!

 

*Sanji gags and throws up*

 

OH! OH, GOD!!

 

(A/N: Okay, folks. Sanji's obviously not feeling too good, so we're gonna give him a break.

 

Yeah...so let's go to Nami!)

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

*sigh*

 

   I've had my fair share of nightmares. Aside from the one about Bellemere dying, I dream about losing everyone in the crew, including Luffy. What's just as horrifying is if I lose the boots he gave me or if they're destroyed.

 

Those boots are one of the many symbols of our love for each other!

 

   If those boots get destroyed, where am I gonna go?! I can't go back to Cocoyashi, since I'm a wanted criminal now, and the Thousand Sunny is my home! I don't wanna leave! I especially won't go back to... _him_. I'll die before I ever go back to that monster.

 

*shudders*

 

I'm not the only one who suffers from terrible nightmares. Luffy has them just as bad as I do...if not worse.

 

Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming his head off. Poor thing.

 

He's still haunted by Ace's death. Even though he says he's gotten over it...you never get over something so traumatizing...I know.

 

   So, I would hold him...rub his belly, telling him that it'll be all right, let him lie down on my chest, and I would sing to him. The next thing I know, he's out like a light, again. Afterwards, I would always pray that his dreams are more peaceful this time and then...I would fall asleep with him.

 

Yes, I do have nightmares, along with Luffy. Though, I'm always there to comfort him and I know that he'll always be here to comfort me, too.

 

Chopper, take it away, little guy.

 

*****Chopper's POV*****

 

   I hate nightmares. They're too scary! Especially ones about mushrooms. I HATE mushrooms! Don't ask, it's a long and really painful story for me!

 

   I also hate nightmares where I feel like I let everyone down. Those make me feel the worst. So what do I do when I have a nightmare? Well, I'd get up, go over to Blizzard, then I tap on his head, and he looks at me.

 

   He doesn't even ask me what's wrong...because he already knows. He would let me sleep with him for the night to help me feel better. I wrap his tail around me like it was a blanket...and I quickly fall asleep.

 

*****Robin's POV*****

 

*sigh*

 

   There would be many times when I have nightmares. Sometimes, I would dream about my past...my aunt...how she treated me...and all those children...the Buster Call. My Mother...and Saul...and my teachers.

 

There's also everyone who has ever tried to sell me out to the World Government and how they would tell me that I shouldn't be allowed to live.

 

Bastards.

 

However...there is one nightmare I have...that's worse than all the others.

 

   I often do dream...that my new-found friends will abandon me...and Zoro...will abandon me like all the others. They're all my family and I don't know what I'd do if I lost all of them.

 

*sniffles*

 

"Robin, you're not gonna lose us."

 

"...Oh, Zoro...!"

 

*Robin hugs Zoro; Zoro smiles and starts kissing Robin...for a very, very, VERY long time*

 

(A/N: Wow...um, okay. We're gonna skip on over to Franky.)

 

*****Franky's POV*****

 

Me? Have nightmares? Nah, I sleep just fine. Although, I did have this weird dream about wearing pants.

 

*shudders*

 

   I even had another dream where they stopped making cola! Oh, the humanity of it all!! Do you know how screwed we would all be if there wasn't any more cola?! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCREWED I WOULD BE!?

 

"Okay, Franky, we get it! Good grief."

 

"That's still a really scary thought, Sis."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

   Anyhoo, I also dream about the day when my Battle Frankies were stolen...and when Tom got arrested for my mistake. As well as when I got run over by the Puffing Tom. I'll never forget that day.

 

*sigh*

 

Anyway...after every nightmare, I drink some cola to calm me down. Then, I just go right back to bed. Brook, you take it from here.

 

*****Brook's POV*****

 

   Nightmares? Well...I guess you could say I've been living in a nightmare for years. I can't think of anything worse than living alone for half a century. Except dying again. Luffy-san cannot afford to lose someone dear to him a second time. I can't afford to die, again, now. Not until I've seen Laboon. I hope he's still doing fine. I once had a nightmare that he didn't recognize me. I wouldn't be surprised if it actually happened.

 

   I also dreamed that I lost my precious Afro. That's a fate worse than death, itself! I won't look good bald! We should all look good, even in death, am I right?!

 

"Sure, whatever you say, Brook."

 

"Nami-san, it's the truth!"

 

"Okay! We get it! SHEESH!!"

 

Right. I'll let Blizzard-san wrap this up.

 

*****Blizzard's POV*****

 

*heaves a sigh*

 

I feel like my whole life's been a nightmare.

 

   You know what's it like being ridiculed by others, just because of who your parents are? Always have to listen to people say things like "Don't go near that dog, honey! He's part wolf!" or "AAAH! Keep that wolf away from me!!"?? To have your own Mother tell you that you may never find a home because you look like your Father?!! DO YOU?!?!

 

IT'S HELL IS WHAT IT IS!!!

 

   When I finally do find a home and an owner who loves and accepts me, HIS FUCKING FIRST MATE TURNS TRAITOR AND KILLS HIM, AND THEN SHOOTS ME AND LEAVES ME STRANDED!!!

 

*pants*

 

   It still haunts me to this day. I guess you could say I got lucky...because I'd be long dead by now if Luffy and the others hadn't shown up. Yeah, I did attack them, but they still took me in. I couldn't believe how forgiving Luffy is. I also couldn't believe how he didn't care that I was part wolf.

 

   To me...Luffy is the one who protects me from those nightmares...both in my dreams...and in real life. Even so, he suffers from his own nightmares. Deep down...I can tell Luffy is still in a lot of pain from losing his brother. I also know that he harbors a deep seated hatred towards the one responsible for his death. A hatred that I know will never go away...until that fucker dies a slow, painful death.

 

   Damn you, Akainu...because of you...Luffy will never be able to live in peace until the day you die by his hand! And when that day comes...you better say every last fucking prayer you know...!

 

   As for the weird dreams I have, sometimes I dream that I can really talk...and I kinda say some pretty mean things to Usopp. I have no idea why, though...not only that, but I dream about pink elephants. That usually happens when I'm drunk.

 

FYI: You don't wanna see me when I get a hangover the next morning. TRUST ME.

 

"He's right. Blizzard acts really nasty when he has a hangover."

 

The others can verify this fact, too.

 

"Well, it's your fault, Luffy!! Seriously, giving the dog booze?! What's wrong with you?!!"

 

"You're lucky the ASPCA ain't on your ass for this!"

 

"He's right, you know, Luffy. What you did is actually considered animal abuse."

 

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Giving poor Snowy alcohol!"

 

"Seriously, Luffy? I don't even know how you talked Nami into letting you keep that dog!"

 

"Do you have any idea of what the consequences of giving him alcohol are?!"

 

"Indeed! Dogs aren't even supposed to drink alcohol!"

 

*Sanji head slaps Luffy, Gibbs style*

 

"Ow!"

 

"Shut up! I oughta filet your ass for putting that poor dog through that, ya shitty captain!"

 

Uhh...anyway...I guess that's about it. Hope you all have good dreams out there.

**Author's Note:**

> We all have our nightmares...
> 
>  
> 
> The Straw Hat pirates are no exception.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
